Never-Never Land
by captainhookcaptainfreedom
Summary: Neverland is home to what the rest of the world sees as outcasts. Emma, Hook, David, Snow, and Regina find themselves in Never-Never Land trying to work together to save Henry. Peter Pan reveals hidden connections between our heroes and they will find new allies on the island. This is some-what based on J.M. Barrie's original Peter Pan. T for language/violence, likely to change


**Hello lovely people! This is one of my newest multi-chapter fics that I just started a few days ago. It is amazing that I am getting it up so quickly but I'm really enjoying writing it. One of my favorite stories/books is James Matthew Barrie's Peter Pan.  And the new season of OUAT revolves around Neverland, so I thought, Why not take some of the stuff from the book and incorporate into a fanfic cause we all know that Eddie and Adam will not stick to the actual story. So, FYI this is not the Disney version you know. The only part of Season 3 that will apply to this as of now is parts of Season 3 Episode 1. If you do not enjoy the real fairytale please do not leave me flames about how awful this is. If you have read Peter Pan you will understand more of the special parts to this fanfic, but you don't have to have read it to read this. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"So, you came back to Never-Never Land."

"Yes and you can't imagine how much I've missed your voice Pan," Killian said sarcastically.

The young boy stepped out stepped out from the forest's shadows. He looked at the group that stood before him; David, Snow, Regina, Emma, and Hook. "You've all got reason to be here. The boy. But you," he said, pointing at Hook, "I had a bit of trouble figuring out. When I saw the Jolly I knew it had to be you, but why? Someone must have stolen the Captain's ship I thought. You wouldn't let that happen though Hook."

Emma let out a small snort.

Peter paused in his story. "You know, there was once a time that I could call you Killian. You only became Hook when you became my enemy."

"Well, I guess I'll stay as Hook then,"

"Your loss. I realized why you're here. I realized why the evil pirate captain would want to save the savior's child." He paused again, surveying their faces. "You're the boy's father aren't you?"

"What?" Emma's voice entered the conversation.

"Bloody hell! No!"

Pan let out a loud crow. "I just figured, but I suppose Henry cannot take after his mother completely."

He got a portrait of blank stares. "What the hell are you talking about?" Emma said.

"I spent years learning how your vicious mind works and you even lost me," Hook raised an eyebrow.

"The savior, child of true love; I thought the truest believer would be the same. But I guess he is not."

Emma and Killian glanced at each other, neither one was sure of what to think or feel.

Peter Pan let out another wild fit of laughter and disappeared. His crow died out and his voice replaced it. It came from everywhere at once. "Almost forgot, I brought a gift for you." His laughter returned.

Something large fell from the sky at an alarming speed. Without thinking Killian raced to shove Emma out of its path. It hit the ground and exploded in a burst of glass and pixie dust. The object had been a glass vial tinted green. Now that it was broken it revealed its sparkling contents of blue pixie dust. And a pixie. A beautiful woman lay seemingly unconscious in the pool of dust. She was the size of a human adult, but every one of her features was dainty and delicate. She had pale ivory skin. A translucent silk dress clothed her body, its hem torn and tattered. Her hair was pale blue and shone in the moonlight. It was loosely tied in a bun and white water lilies were tucked along her hairline. Her eyebrows were a dark navy and her eyelids a light shade of turquoise. She had an upturned nose and plump pink lips. Her wings were as long as her height and were shining. They reflected like a mirror as if they were made from glass. She was flawless.

"Who is she?" Mary Margaret whispered.

Hook answered. "Tinkerbell"

* * *

Henry was shoved into a room by three of the lost boys. He heard the door lock but tried to turn the knob anyway. When it wouldn't budge he sat on the floor and finally let the tears caused by fear and loneliness escape from his eyes.

The floorboards creaked as something came up behind him. He turned when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Behind him were many children. Some were asleep, most crying.

He looked at the girl whose hand clamped down on his arm. She looked about his age. She had long blond hair and bright blue eyes, worn down by sadness. She wore a white nightgown, tied with pink ribbons. Around her neck was a silver chain with a small acorn hanging on it. "Boy," she said quietly and politely, "why are you crying?"

* * *

**So that was chapter one. I hope to update soon but that really depends on the type of response I get from it. I really hope you liked it and you now probably understand what I said about it not being Disney. Any guesses on who the girl was? Even if you haven't read the book I think you'll know. Please check out the poll on my profile. Please review and follow/favorite. Thanks so much!**


End file.
